The present invention is directed to a device and method for covering the sprinkler head of an underground sprinkler assembly. The inventive device and method is particularly useful on golf courses having underground sprinkler systems. Currently, underground sprinkler systems comprise an underground casing that houses the sprinkler assembly. Underground sprinkler heads installed on golf courses, for example, often have attached directly to them a hard lid or cover that is typically formed of a rigid plastic material, generally the same material as the sprinkler assembly casing. During non-use, the sprinkler heads are lowered beneath the ground with only the sprinkler head lid appearing above the ground (or ground level). Some sprinkler head lids have a layer of artificial turf affixed to the upper surface of the lid for aesthetic purposes, as well.
While the sprinkler head lids are useful for protecting the sprinkler head from damage, they are often a hindrance to golfers. For example, if the golfer is unfortunate enough to drive the golf ball such that it strikes the sprinkler head lid, the ball will often rebound off of the rigid lid to a much greater degree than if the ball had stricken the ground surface directly. This can significantly affect the golfer""s subsequent shot, especially if the golf ball has rebounded off the fairway into the rough. The present invention, in certain aspects, is directed to mats that can be easily secured to the sprinkler head as well as any other portion of the sprinkler assembly casing that is positioned above ground or at ground level, wherein the mat is formed of a less rigid material than that used to form the lid, preferably a shock absorbing material. Thus, when a golf ball does strike the mat, as opposed to the lid directly, the ball rebounds away from the mat to a lesser degree than if the ball had stricken the bare rigid lid directly (i.e. without the mat attached to it). Alternatively, the sprinkler head lid itself and/or the above-ground or ground level portions of the sprinkler assembly casing may be fabricated of such a less rigid.